Ichiro Ogami
Ichiro Ogami is the main protagonist of Sakura Wars anime series. He was chosen to head the Hanagumi when he proved himself capable during a test of a Koubu prototype at sea. Kayama was with him during that time, but eventually Ōgami was sent to work with the Hanagumi, as Kayama worked with the Tsukigumi. In the TV series, he temporarily assumed the role of Assistant Commander. Profile Ichiro was chosen to head the Hanagumi when he proved himself capable during a test of a Koubu prototype at sea. Kayama was with him during that time, but eventually Ōgami was sent to work with the Hanagumi, as Kayama worked with the Tsukigumi. Originally an ensign, he was later promoted to lieutenant junior grade. Ōgami was later given the Shintou-Mekkyaku, one of the four spiritual swords, by an injured Yoneda after he awoke from a coma. Later, he and Sakura came to possess the Shinken-Shirahadori and Koutou-Mukei spiritual swords to carry out the Ni-ken Ni-tou no Gi. In the games Sakura Taisen In the first Sakura Wars, Ogami was just newly transferred to the highly secret Imperial Assault Force. What happens in the game is based on the player's decisions. Sakura Taisen 2 Ogami is given the command of the Imperial Flower Combat Troupe after being away for a year to complete duties as a Naval Officer in the Imperial Japanese Navy. What occurs in the story is based on the player's decision. Sakura Taisen 3 Ogami is transferred to Paris to develop the newly created Paris Assault Force. Again, much of the story revolves around the player's decision. Sakura Taisen 4 The Imperial Flower Combat Troupe faces a new threat in Tokyo, and Ogami is given the responsibility of commanding the troupe along with the Paris Assault Force. Ogami finally chooses a girl, and they (presumably) live happily ever after. 'Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love ' Ogami only appears in a cameo in the first scene of the game. The game's protagonist is Shinjiro Taiga, Ogami's nephew, who Ogami sends to New York, to command the newly-formed New York Star Division. Project X Zone Ichiro makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Sakura Shinguji. Crosspedia Entry The leader of the Flower Division of the Imperial Assault Force, created to defend the Imperial Capital of Tokyo from the attacks of abhorrent demons. A direct and honest young man skilled in both the literary and martial arts, he also conceals a passionate and tenacious heart. While working at the Imperial Theatre as an admissions ticker puncher, he also led the successful defense against the attacking Hive of Darkness and Black Demon Society. He went on to study in Paris, where he also defeated more monsters, before returning to Japan and fighting off the threat of Okubu Nagayasu. It is his bringing together of the varied people under his command that has achieved such results. Bestowed the spirit sword "Shinto-Mekkyaku" by Commander Yoneda, Ichiro continues his endless battle against evil. Gallery Images PXZ-Ichiro Ogami.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Ichiro_Ogami.jpg Ohgami_Ichiro_bio_1.jpg ichiro_ogami_3414.jpg Vakobi3.jpg|Ichiro's Koubu ova-front.jpg|Ichiro's Appearance In Sakura Taisen: Ouka Kenran OVA 62288.png|Ichiro And Sakura's On Map Sprites From Project X Zone On The Nintendo 3DS External links *Sakura Taisen Wiki Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Warriors Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Protectors